clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified 501st Legion clone medical officer 1 (Ringo Vinda)
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |died = 19 BBY''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' |rank = Private |role = Medical Officer |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = 501st Legion |era(s) = Clone Wars}} This unidentified clone medical officer served in the 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. He was part of a medical convoy in 19 BBY, but was killed when Separatist forces raided it. History In 19 BBY, the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems fought for control over the planet Ringo Vinda. During the campaign, the 501st Legion fought their way up to the Separatist command center, but clone trooper Tup strangely shot and killed Jedi general Tiplar. The officers with him decided that he needed to be taken back to Kamino for examination, and he was loaded aboard a convoy of one ''Nu''-class shuttle and four ARC-170 starfighters. This medical officer and seven clone troopers watched over Tup. However, as they were about to make the jump to hyperspace, they were ambushed by an HMP droid gunship, accompanied by several rocket-pack equipped super battle droids. The ARC-170s were all destroyed, and the shuttle was hit by a rocket. The pilot and copilot were killed when the buzz droids destroyed the cockpit, which resulted in oxygen being lost and gravity projectors going down. The 501st Legion troopers used their magnetized boots to cling to the ground. They opened a crate full of breath masks, while this officer and another held their breaths. This trooper received his mask in time, but the other officer didn't, and died of deprivation of oxygen. The clone trooper prepared for attack by the droids, which were entering the shuttle. Three buzz droids climbed into the hold, and the troopers blasted them, protecting Tup. However, the rocket droids soon came in, and battled the clones. The first trooper to be shot flew back from the impact of the blast, and this medical officer recovered his blaster. He tried to find a chance to fire, but was blocked by moving troopers. Most of the clones were shot, and the droids continued to advance. After watching the last two troopers get killed, this officer ducked back behind some bars, holding his blaster in one hand. Shaking with fear, he bravely decided to fight, and sprang out from his position behind cover. He hit two super battle droids directly on the torso, but as he turned around to shoot a battle droid underneath him, it fired first. He was shot in the face, and died. Armor and Equipment This trooper wore a medical uniform instead of Phase II armor. He had a cap, and used a DC-15S blaster in battle. He also was given a breath mask, which he wore when the convoy he was a part of was raided. Appearances * Sources * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Clone medical officer Category:Finished articles Category:Dead characters Category:Unidentified clone troopers